


The Sensory Collection

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I don't think Ridley Scott would approve of my bastardization of the black goo, Reader Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, mirror play, no alien babies in this one, rating will be updates as needed, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: This is a collection of loosely connected one-shots, revolving specifically around the 5 senses - Smell, Sight, Touch, Sound and Taste - and the way they effect the romantic, and often sexual, interactions between David 8 and his human.Time life is basically an AU post-Alien Covenant, David and his human living comfortably as the only conscious beings aboard the Covenant. Rating will be updates in future chapters.
Relationships: David 8/Original Character(s), David 8/Original Female Character(s), David 8/Reader, David 8/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my latest David 8 endeavor! The first chapter is reasonably tame, but everything that follows will basically be pure smut. Chapters 4 and 5 will be posted as I find time to write them. Fear not though, they're basically set up as loosely connected one-shots featuring the same coupling, so there won't be any cliffhangers.

David had been disappearing for hours on end the last few weeks, hiding himself away in his personal lab on the ship, and his human was becoming concerned. It wasn't like him to hide away, especially not for so long at a time and so often. And the secrecy...the synthetic was surprisingly honest with her most of the time, contrary to his notable deception with every other human he had ever crossed paths with. When she had finally grasped his hand when he'd stood to walk away after their dinner, undoubtedly wandering back off to his lab, he had been so vague with his answer before placing a kiss to the top of her hand and leaving her alone in the room. Insecurity was starting to seep in as well, thoughts that he was growing weary of her, perhaps considering a new human from the wide array of colonists in cryosleep. If this went on much longer...she didn't even want to think about it. With as much stealth and bravery as she could muster, after lying awake in their shared bed, alone for hours, she crossed the room and slipped through the metal door frame.

* * *

David reclined in a very comfortable chair, eyes trained on a small glass bottle filled with black liquid, a little atomizer on top. After so much experimentation with the leftover resources of the Engineers, and so much time spent spawning creatures with the help of the dark liquid he'd originally found in the mass of metal vases, he'd began to consider what other uses he could draw from the wicked substance. The idea of what he'd finally, successfully created had certainly not been on his mind in the beginning, but being virtually alone with his beloved in space had set him on a unique path of discovery. All toxins, all dangerous parasites had been removed from the sample, and with some persistence, trial and error and a multitude of different combinations, he was left with something rather special. The synthetic was so pleased with himself that he didn't even realize he was no longer alone until a nervous hand landed on his shoulder.

“David?” came a soft, feminine voice, and the blonde turned around in his swiveling chair in surprise.

“Darling? I...” he paused, hesitant. “I didn't realize you were still awake.”

The human's eyes looked past him to the work table, taking quick notice of the various specimens she knew very well to be dangerous to an organic being like herself. “I'm...” she swallowed, tried again, “I'm almost afraid to ask what you've been working on, David.”

The synthetic didn't need to turn and follow her vision to realize the cause of her worry. “It's not what you think,” he began, but the look she threw him seemed to inquire whether he thought her stupid. “Well...that is what you think, but the situation is not what you suspect.” He reached for her hand, but she took a few steps backward instinctively. She loved David, but she also knew very well what he and the parasitic alien liquid were capable of. When he stood up, she finally noticed the clear, glass bottle in his hand, and her eyes traveled up his body to his handsome face, a little unnerving in the moment with the crooked smirk and wicked eyes that seemed to glitter with malevolence. Her backward steps were no longer unconscious as she began to move away from him, but he did not move from where he had stood up. Instead, he held her gaze and lifted the bottle to his neck, pressing the atomizer and releasing a spray of mist to each side of his throat. The human paused in her movements, confusion all over her face, and she watched as he repeated the process with each of his wrists.

“Cologne?” she finally articulated, looking at him with bemused eyes as he pocketed the little bottle.

“Not exactly,” his smirk did not leave his lips as he slowly closed the distance between them. When he was close enough to touch, the human took a cautious step closer, her face nearing his throat as he leaned his head to the side to give her ample room to investigate. A slight scent was present, but barely enough to notice. She drew even closer to him, the tip of her nose brushing against his pale skin as she tried to inhale what he had sprayed more deeply. David closed his eyes as she continued to sniff curiously at his skin, his smirk widening when her hands found his waist and her arms encircled him. “Do you like it,” his voice was barely above a whisper, his face turning toward her to nuzzle his nose in her hair. When she said nothing, continuing to let the tip of her nose ghost over what passed for the pulse point in his throat, his words continued. “Unlike yourself and all humans, I do not naturally produce pheromones.” She finally drew her face away from his neck and looked up to him, her pupils noticeably dilated. “I doubt you're aware of it, but you emit a subtle but powerful scent that is...” he paused for a moment, his crystalline blue eyes searching hers, “...intoxicating.” His smile widened as her cheeks flushed, hiding her reddening face against his throat again, content to take in more of the subtle new scent. “This is what I've been working on. I apologize for the time it required to formulate. I wanted to create something unique to please you.”

“Your own pheromones,” she mused as her lips began to press light kisses to his throat. “Do you really think you need something like this to please me?”

When he didn't respond, she drew her lips away from his flesh and looked up to his eyes again. “I suppose...I fear that you may eventually grow tired of m-” she silenced him with a kiss before he could finish.

“David...” she whispered, pressing light kisses against his lips and coaxing his mouth open to brush her tongue against his, and drawing away again. “I know you're smarter than that...I don't want you to ever entertain the idea of losing me. But...” her words fell away briefly, and David's head fell back in pleasure as he felt her slender fingers slide past the waistband of his pants and grasp gently at the rising heat they obscured, “...don't lose that bottle either.”


	2. The Sight of You

David hid his wicked smile as he nuzzled at his human's neck, listening to the soft whispers of his name that fell from her lips. He raised his brilliant blue eyes casually to the sight before him, a large mirror that reached from floor to ceiling, wall to wall, the reflected image of himself and his lover meeting his gaze. Several articles of their clothes lay on the floor, slowly discarded by the synthetic's hands, whose digits now traced excruciatingly slowly over the young woman's nearly naked body. His vision trailed admiringly up the length of her frame in the reflection, but when he reached her face and saw that her eyes were closed, he gave a light nip at her throat to regain her attention. “You're supposed to be watching, my dear,” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear and causing her to shift a bit in his embrace. She whispered a barely audible apology, and she brought her gaze back to the mirror with half-lidded eyes, little huffs of breath meeting the air as she watched herself and the blonde behind her. His tongue sliding along the shell of her ear was her reward, and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Her sight lowered to the large, pale hands that rose up her torso, edging closer to her breasts, barely covered by the simple bra she wore. The synthetic's fingers made quick work of the thin fabric, and it found its place on the floor as well, David gently caressing the newly exposed flesh as his mouth found her throat and sucked gently at the flushed skin he was met with. The pressure of his mouth only increased when he heard his name on her tongue again, one of her hands reaching up to drag her fingers through his blonde locks. His own hands abandoned the soft mounds, greedy for further exploration, and his right hand reached up to guide her mouth to his, grasping gently at her throat as she instantly succumbed to his kiss, his other hand traveling far lower. He swallowed the moan that escaped her throat as he cupped the fabric-covered flesh at the junction of her thighs, stroking slowly over the thin material, his eyes opening briefly to watch her reflected body as it almost trembled in his embrace. When a single digit began to create tiny, barely there circles over her needy bundle of nerves, her free hand found his and held it even closer to the scrap of underwear that was quickly becoming soiled from her reactions to his touch. David was almost surprised when his human, and not himself, was the first to break their kiss, her head falling back against his chest, watching with hungry eyes as he continued to work his fingers over the only barrier that separated them.

As his hands finally began to rid her of her last scrap of modesty, her owns hands reached behind herself, fumbling with the fastening of the pants he still wore, but he caught the fabric before it could fall all the way down his legs. She shifted her gaze from his reflection to turn her face toward his, a questioning look in her eyes, but he silenced her confusion again with another kiss, distracting her as he withdrew something from his pocket and let the garment fall to the ground. Keeping her distracted with his soft lips, he carefully worked her panties down her thighs with his free hand, exposing the source of her need to the cool air around them. One small hand reached between the two of them, seeking the hard cock that pressed again her lower back, but David's hand was on hers before she could manage to guide him inside her. When she finally drew away from his distracting lips to look up into his eyes, more than a little confused, he reached up with the hand that had grasped hers to guide her vision back to the mirror. She once again took in the sight of his handsome face, a smirk creeping onto his lips as he returned to the sensitive flesh of her neck to suckle gently at her. The human's eyes lowered to take in the rest of the reflection, glancing over her own nudity, finally ending at the device she saw in David's hand.

“Um...David?” she whispered as his thumb slid back and forth over one end of the item, that turned out to be a power switch, the smooth, elongated object vibrating to life in his hand.

“Open for me,” he whispered, his voice barely audible against the distracting buzzing. She realized this had been his plan from the start, and as he rubbed his cock slowly up and down the small of her back, she began to understand why. Fucking her in front of the mirror wouldn't be sexy. With his height it would just be awkward. The damned synthetic really did think of everything. “Please?” he asked when she didn't comply, and she returned her gaze to the reflecting surface before them, leaning her body more flush against his, parting her legs as his pale blue eyes watched. One of her hands reached behind them both, grasping at his blonde hair, her other hand reaching between them to stroke at the silky synthetic flesh of his cock, and he wrapped his free arm securely about her waist, carefully sliding his homemade vibrator inside her.

In the minutes that passed between them, the synthetic's and the human's eyes trained on their reflection, soft whimpers became cries of ecstasy, the two of them finally collapsing against the cold surface of the mirror, slick fluid soaking the human's thighs as David's artificial cum dripped down her legs. Damp breath condensed on the reflective glass, and David's lips curled into a grin as her soft whisper reached his ears.

“Again...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always deeply appreciated :3


	3. The Touch of You

“I don't think this is a good idea,” the human whispered as David held her hands, drawing her forward as he stepped backward toward the bed. When he continued to step backward in silence, she began again. “We should be investigating-”

“I really don't think it's the catastrophe you're imagining,” David whispered, the backs of his loose pants grazing the edge of the mattress.

The night had seemed normal, uneventful, calm, but without warning the lights throughout the ship had started to shut off on their own, along with MU/TH/UR. Life support was still fully operational, as was navigation. Everything else seemed to be fine, aside from the fact that they were in complete darkness, but David didn't seem nearly as concerned as his human.

“But what if there's something seriously wrong?” the young woman insisted, David stepping away from the bed to stand behind her instead.

“I'm sure it's fine,” he reassured in a calm voice, nuzzling the side of her neck but pausing when she pulled slightly away from him.

“You're sure,” she repeated, and he stared at her in the dark. When he didn't respond, her eyes narrowed and she turned around to face him, staring up in the direction of where she knew his face to be. “David, what did you do?” She didn't need to see him to know there was a smirk pulling at his lips.

“As I said, “ he finally answered, his voice sounding particularly silky as his hands reached toward her to carefully slip open the top closure of the button down shirt she'd borrowed from him, “I'm sure it's fine.” When she looked down in the direction of his hands, and he heard her swallow harder than normal, though clearly not out of fear, he continued with his hands. One button followed another, and as the edges of the cotton garment finally parted, he drew a hand up each side of the opening, and gently slid it off her shoulders, being careful to make as much contact with her skin as possible as he slid the article down her arms. When he finally reached her hands, their fingers interwove briefly before he finally removed the shirt completely.

David slowly removed each remaining piece of clothing from his human's body, grazing his fingers purposefully over the sensitive flesh of the backs of her thighs and knees as he dragged the shorts she'd cut from existing pants down her legs. From his new kneeling position on the floor, he quickly discarded his own shirt and loosened the tie that fastened his own pants, leaving them behind on the floor as he stood back up, suddenly quite naked. The synthetic rid his human of her simple bra next, his short nails dragging across her back and leaving very light red marks in their wake before sliding the straps down her arms as well. Without words, he applied slight pressure to the middle of her bare chest, and she woke from his spell just long enough to draw herself away from him, climbing back onto the bed as he followed.

“What did you do to the lights?” she finally asked, and David looked away from her soft, lovely thighs and up to her face.

“They were a distraction,” he answered as if it were obvious, sliding his fingers agonizingly slowly up one of her thighs and giving it a light squeeze, massaging gently at the soft flesh. “Close your eyes, darling. Concentrate on my touch.” Without another word, he slid his other hand up the opposite thigh, edging closer to the last piece of clothing she wore. When she began to close her thighs around his hands, he countered them with his grip, sliding them even further apart. “None of that,” he whispered, finally lowering his body to the bed and nuzzling his face just inches from where her flesh became obscured by cloth, the tip of his nose grazing against her skin and teasing it with little unintelligible designs as the hand on the other side slid up past her hip to massage gently at her side and higher to graze and grasp gently at the soft mound he encountered.

David glanced up briefly toward his human's face, her head laid to one side on the soft pillow, one of her hands on the arm he reached up toward her with, her fingers gently massaging his bicep as his fingers played gently at the softness of her breast. The synthetic directed his attention back to cotton scrap of cloth inches from his face that was radiating warmth. Gently grasping her leg, he carefully draped the thigh opposite his outreached arm over his own shoulder and nestled closer to cotton-clad junction of her legs, sliding the tip of his nose experimentally up the center of the damp cloth, feeling her shudder slightly when he brushed over the needy little bud beneath. When he repeated the experiment, he felt her free hand find his shoulder, her nails dragging lightly at his skin as he teased her. His free hand massaged carefully at the thigh resting over his shoulder as he drew his other hand back down her body, grazing over her side and making her twitch. Long fingers trailed lowered, grazing over what little remained covered by fabric, feeling her raise her hips against the light pressure. Looking up once more to her face, he carefully dragged the thin material to one side and watched as her whole body seemed to melt when he finally slid two digits gently inside. A squelching sound met his ears, as if he couldn't feel for himself how wet she was, sounds that typically embarrassed her, but her grip on his shoulder only tightened in response. He gripped her thigh tighter, his own nails creating minute crescent moons in her flesh as he plunged his fingers deeper inside, curling up and stroking where he knew she was most sensitive as his thumb finally met her neglected clit, the tiny Weyland emblem in the pad of the digit working in slow circles over the needful bud. Within minutes, David's obnoxious smirk was pulling at his lips, his human crying out into the darkness as the muscles around his fingers spasmed and her entire body shuddered.

Several minutes passed in silence, the human's body becoming blissfully calm and relaxed, David's cheek resting against one of her thighs as he stroked gently at the other. His eyes finally rose back up to her face when he heard her voice again.

“David?” came her soft whisper.

“Hmm?” came his barely audible response.

“Go fix the damned lights.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos make me happy, comments give me life! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider checking out my other works, as there are many David 8 stories - from G to E rated, within my posted works :)


End file.
